Neurotrophic factors such as BDNF, NGF, and the like are proteins that play an important role in the differentiation of cells in the central and peripheral nervous systems, in maintaining function and in the formation of synapses, and in regeneration and repair during injuries, and they are known to be effective in therapies such as for neurodegenerative diseases, diabetic neuropathy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, cerebral ischemic disease, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's chorea, depression, peripheral neuropathy due to cancer chemotherapy, and the like (Non-patent Documents 2, 3, 4, and 5). Nevertheless, neurotrophic factors are macromolecular proteins whose molecular weight number is over than 10000, and since it is known that there are limitations and safety problems when such macromolecular proteins are used as therapeutic agents (Non-patent Documents 6 and 7), there is a desperate need for small-molecular-weight compounds that potentiate the effects of neurotrophic factors with few undesired side effects.
At the same time, it is known that the expression of some types of transcriptional regulatory factors are controlled by neurotrophic factors (see Non-patent Document 1), and NXF is known to be one of the transcriptional regulatory factors the expression of which is controlled by neurotrophic factors (see Non-patent Document 1).
In addition, since more severe glutamate-induced neuronal toxicity appear in NXF deficient mice, it is known that NXF holds an important role in neuroprotective action (see Non-patent Document 2).
By the way, Patent Document 3 discloses compounds represented by the generic structure:

Moreover, Patent Document 4 discloses compounds represented by the generic structure:

In addition, in Patent Document 5 discloses compounds represented by the generic structure:

Additionally, in Patent Document 6 discloses compounds represented by the generic structure:
